This invention relates to games, and more particularly to a card playing game for amusement and physical exercise involving the use of human body parts.
The objects of the present invention are to provide a novel card playing game which is played by especially designed cards, is amusing, requires the physical activity of all participating players, is didactic and wholesome, and which can be played by any even number of players, half of which are preferred to be of the opposite sex, and which can be played by any age groups from ten years to adult age.